


The War

by RebeccaMeyers12



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of/inspired by ShadowHeart405's work, Mabuka is a good mom, Technically not canon with shadowheart405's work, so go read that first, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaMeyers12/pseuds/RebeccaMeyers12
Summary: Some details, of the events of the war between the Valokas and Mother Mabuka.





	The War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowHeart405](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHeart405/gifts).



The kamalas were alone, once. Kamalas did not experience time the way other realities did, but they all knew that there was a time in which they were far weaker without Remor’s protection, and without the freedom of the fifth reality. Of course, all Kamalas are born out of fear and pain, but even before the war, when there surely must have been some sort of fear and pain, the kamalas still were nonexistent.

They remembered the day they had met Remor, the prince of the fifth reality for the first time. All of the kamalas, (which was not many; their numbers were fewer then.) had been feasting, lying low in the war-torn battlefield and devouring any scraps that could be found, when suddenly, there was- well, not a light, for light is piercing, and blinding, and horrible. This was not the light of the Valokas, who demanded attention, and who turned aside anything unlike him and his followers- no, this was a warm, soft light. If such a term existed, the kamala in question would describe it as- as, well, a dark light. Soft, and welcoming. And descending from the sky, was Remor.

His black robes flowing, his mask bright, as he radiated commanding energy, Remor stepped down from what most would call the heavens, looking every bit an angel, and approached the kamalas, who sank low, in terror, unable to move.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then Remor spoke.

“Do you follow the Valokas?”

The kamalas were silent, still too afraid to speak.

Remor approached, his footsteps a stern thud on the ground.

“My name,” he said, “Is Remor. Perhaps you know that. I am called the Terrible black, or the prince of darkness, mostly. And I am here to offer my help to you.”

The kamalas looked around at each other in wonder. If anyone in the two armies had noticed the kamalas at all, they would treat them with disgust, and scorn. But now, there was royalty, the prince of darkness himself offering his help? Surely, this couldn't be so.

“I have no intention to harm you. But Mother Mabuka and I together can offer you far, far more than the dry pickings of a battlefield. Join us, and we can succeed against…  _him._

It is an offer too amazing, too unbelievable to ignore.

************************

“Remor?” Mabuka said to Remor, as she sat in herhastily constructed throne. (Hardly a throne at all, for thrones imply vanity, and the implication that the one who sits on it is far better than the ones below.) they were in their camp, a distance away from the battlefield, planning their next attack against the Valokas and his army.

“Yes, mother?” Remor said, turning to face her.

“I am worried.” Mabuka said.

“Of what? With my kamalas, mother, we are far more likely to win against the Valokas. We will bring justice the fifth reality, mother. There’s very little to be worried about.”

Mabuka smiled to herself, under her mask. “Do you know, Remor, that you are a great source of hope to me?”

“I try.”

Mabuka looked at the map of the battlefield that lay on the table before her, and traced it with her hand.

“Remor?” She said, softly.

“Yes, mother?”

“Come here. Please.”

Remor, being an obedient son, did as she said. He approached her throne and lay a hand on one of her armrests.

“All will be well, Mother.” He said.

Wordlessly, Mabuka reached out, and removed Remor’s mask. Remor inhaled sharply, but made no effort to stop her.

Mabuka stared into her sons face. His face, and searched, searched for every resemblance to her own face that she could find. The blood red hair that curled upwards at the end, the golden eyes, the pale skin, but beyond that, were _his_ lips, and _his_ jaw, and _his_ nose, and _his_ face that seemed to match Remor’s perfectly. Mabuka stroked her sons cheek, and felt a tear roll down her own, and was grateful for her own mask.

And for a moment, she remembered a time long, long ago, when it was only her, and Remor, and Remor had been small. And before that, when it was her, and the Valokas, and he promised her many things. But thinking about that stung like a needle, and so she buried the memory again.

As if sensing her thoughts, Remor reached for his mothers hand, and held it in his. He smiled. Not a cruel smile, or a false smile that he used so often, but a sincere, small smile.

“It's all right, mother. I won't let him win.”

*******************  
Three days.

Three days of battle.

Three days of slashing, and cutting, and running.

The valokas swung his battle axe, narrowly missing Remor by inches, and Remor dodged back. He could feel himself weakening, his legs tired. A part of him had known that he was not as strong as the Valokas, but it was better him than Mother, of course.

He swiped with his blade, slicing the Valokas’s arm, inciting a loud roar of pain, and anger, (truly a dramatic response to a simple cut) and the Valokas retaliated by swinging his axe once more.

Remor attempted to dodge away, as he had before- but this time, it didn't work. The axe knocked the blade out of his hand, and before Remor could grab it-

The axe descended.

Well. If he was to die…

Best to die with pride, full of defiance.

The head buried itself directly in the center of the goat-skull shield Remor wore, cracking it in two. The shield fell away.

For a moment, there was silence, as the Valokas stood, axe in hand, staring.

Remor fell to his knees, looking up in silence.

“What-what is-” the Valokas said. “It can't be.”

“It… it can’t be…”

****************  
Remor paced through the fifth reality, before coming to his mother’s den. He knocked on the door.

“Enter.” Came his mothers half-awakened voice inside, and Remor entered.

“Mother?” Remor said, softly. “I just had a terrible dream…”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was directly inspired by ShadowHeart405's work, so please do not take this as canon to their series. This is not edited, and if you guys like this, I might write more later. I'm always open to suggestions! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
